Generally, an escalator or a moving walk is configured to continuously move around a fixed frame corresponding to an axis, and is used in places in which there are many people, for example, subways, department stores, airports, and the like.
Such an escalator or a moving walk is installed with a handrail moving together with movement of a moving plate, and pedestrians get an education to hold the handrail in consideration of an emergency situation such as reverse traveling, a sudden stop, or the like.
Therefore, many bacteria are inhabited in the handrail, which is a main factor in inflecting an infectious disease such as a cold or pneumonia.
As technology of cleaning the handrail of the escalator, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,512 (entitled “CLEANING DEVICE FOR ARMREST BELT CONVEYOR OF THE ELECTRIC ESCALATOR”) in which the handrail is moistened with water, the handrail is cleaned, and the water is removed by a cleaning tool has been suggested.
However, this device should include a water tank in which a detergent is contained, such that a volume of the device is increased and a structure of the device is complicated.
In addition, in the case in which the handrail is moistened with a large amount of water when it is moistened with the water, the water permeates into a space between the handrail and the fixed frame, such that there is a risk that a chain driving the handrail will be corroded.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1999-027216 (entitled “DEVICE FOR CLEANING SURFACE OF HANDRAIL FOR MOVING WAY”) has also been suggested. This device configured to clean a surface of a handrail using a brush may remove dust, but has a difficulty in cleaning a stain, or the like, having viscosity. In addition, it is impossible to prevent propagation of bacteria, or the like, through the surface of the handrail.